Partners in Crime- Remastered
by Courier999
Summary: A reworking of my earlier fanfic "Spider-Man: Partners in Crime". Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are two young people in New York, dealing with the mundanities of life…and also fighting superpowered criminals. Set in my AU of Red Witch's Misfits Universe. Rated T for violence and sexual themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SPIDER-MAN: Partners in Crime Revisited

 _Spider-Man_ and related characters are property of Marvel. This is set in my AU of Red Witch's Misfits Univers aka Earth-H aka the "Hasbro-verse" (so yes, this is still in continuity with "Musical Illusionists", "The World's Finest Soldiers", "War of the Machines", "The Evil Below", and associated one-shots/spinoff fics).

This is also a remastering/partial reboot of my earlier fanfic "Spider-Man: Partners in Crime". Most of the changes I'm making involve streamlining bits from the original fic either for the purposes of more efficient storytelling.

Chapter 1: The Spider's Bite

"Welcome to OsCorp's- you in the back! Yes, you! The redhead! Not you- the other one! The one with burn marks on her clothes! This is an active laboratory, so spit out that gum!" a man in a lab coat began.

The student in question turned a nearby trashcan and complied with the orders.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes- welcome to OsCorp's Transgenic Research Center. I am Doctor Curtis Connors, head researcher. Now you may be asking yourself several questions: 'Why should I care about this?' 'Where's the nearest exit?' 'What happened to your right arm?', and most importantly 'What goes on here?' To answer those questions in no particular order: 'Lost it in an industrial accident and got a cyberarm that's getting maintenance done on it', 'Right behind you', 'This is very interesting material', and 'Cutting edge biotech research'."

An awkward silence settled over the room.

"Moving on then- let's start with transgenic experimentation. Show of hands- you in the back. Yes, you with the GI glasses and the brown hair. I see you waving your hand around. Go on."

The student in question turned to an attractive redhead.

"MJ, I'm-"

"Peter, go ahead and say your piece."

Peter nodded.

"It's where you alter an organism's genetic code with material from an outside source in hopes that it exhibits that trait and passes it onto its offspring."

"Bravo, Mr.-"

"Parker. Peter Parker."

"Anyways, Peter here has hit the nail on the head. Granted, it's a simplified explanation, but an accurate one nonetheless. Anyways, our current effort in that field involves these."

Connors gestured to a nearby table with various spiders on a series of trays.

"Here we have the test organisms for the OZ transgenic retrovirus. You may be asking yourself- why spiders? The answer is that we could find them for free and they tend to reproduce _en masse_. Before your eyes, we see thirteen specimens- wait a second. Why are there only twelve?"

Just then, there was a piercing cry of "SPIDER!" from one of the students.

 _Ask a stupid question._ Connors thought.

At the moment, the missing spider was in the process of crawling onto Peter's wrist. Before he could swat it off, it sank its fangs into him.

 _OW OW OW!_

In his trashing about, Peter sent the errant arachnid flying through the air, whereupon it landed on Mary Jane's shoulder. Just before Doctor Connors removed it with some tweezers, Mary Jane felt something like a pinprick on her shoulder.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY:

"Well, that was certainly fun." Mary Jane mumbled to herself as she entered her room.

As the redhead began to change into something more comfortable, she noticed something in the mirror. On her shoulder was a swelling the size of a golf ball with two tiny holes in it.

"HOLY HELL THAT SPIDER GOT ME TOO!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The student who Connors told to spit out her gum was Angelica Jones aka Firestar. Also, Dr. Connors is probably not going to end up becoming the Lizard here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alterations

Cell by cell, tissue by tissue, the OZ retrovirus began to transform the two victims of the spider bite. Old cells were decimated by the spider's venom while newer cells with altered genetic code took their place. New traits began to express themselves. The skin gained adhesive properties, new synapses formed in the brain, bones hardened and muscle mass increased. In the wrists, spinnerets formed along with minute orifices.

A healing factor kicked in, while metabolism accelerated. The liver and kidneys became more efficient. Senses became keener and reflexes became faster. The heart and lungs became stronger and larger to help sustain these changes. The final major change was the creation of a minor mental link between Peter and Mary Jane.

KIRBY-DITKO APARTMENTS- EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY:

" _I'd like to buy a vowel!_ " Peter muttered as he awakened.

The minute he was out of bed, he noticed his cellphone lying there on the nightstand. On the screen was a message.

 _What could this be?_ he thought.

The message read: ' _Want to meet me and some friends at McFarlane's Coffee Shop at 9, Tiger? XOXO- MJ.'_

Peter checked his alarm clock. It was 7:30. In that moment, he rapidly typed out the words _'See you there._ '

 _Gives me about an hour._ he thought as he laid out that day's clothes and prepared to enter the shower.

* * *

" _You and I in a little toy shop/buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got. Set them free at the break of dawn, 'till one by one they were gone. Back at base bugs in the software/flash the message 'Something's out there!' Floating in the summer sk-_ " Peter sang.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

" _Want to keep it down, Pavarotti? Some of us aren't morning people!_ " a young man's voice yelled.

"Harry, go back to sleep." came the reply.

As he was finishing up his shower, Peter accidentally hit something in the palm of his hand. As if on cue, a mass of what could only be called spider webbing shot out of his wrist and hit the shower wall.

"The hell just happened?" he asked.

* * *

" _Mary Jane! Hurry it up!_ "

"Hold out for another 90 seconds, Gwen! I'm trying to brush in here!"

Just then, Mary Jane's toothbrush pressed down against something in the palm of her hand, sending out a blast of spider webbing from her wrist and onto the bathroom mirror.

"What the-"

" _Mary Jane!_ "

"Coming!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

At this point, Harry Osborne and Gwen Stacy are Peter and Mary Jane's respective roommates. Also, the song Peter's singing in the shower is "99 Red Balloons".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: But First Coffee

"Morning." a redheaded barista announced as Peter entered the coffee shop.

"Morning to you to, Angelica." came the reply.

" _Tiger! We're over here!_ " a familiar voice called out from the back.

"Coming!"

* * *

"So, how's your day been so far?" Peter asked after finishing a sip of coffee.

"Pretty well, considering I got bit by a spider yesterday." Mary Jane replied.

" _E tu_ , MJ?"

Mary Jane nodded.

"Any lingering effects?"

Mary Jane pressed down on her palm and sent a bit of webbing up to the ceiling.

"Ooooh…kay." Peter replied.

Gwen Stacy looked up from her copy of _Popular Science_ and blinked.

"Why do you only seem slightly surprised?" she asked Peter.

"Because something like that happened to me in the shower this morning." came the reply.

"It's official- that was no normal spider that bit you two yesterday." Gwen snarked.

"Ya think?" Mary Jane snarked back.

Peter took a long drink of coffee as he pondered the ramifications of what had happened to him and Mary Jane. Just then, his cellphone went off.

"Sorry- got to take a call. Be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Osborne Family

"Harold, you're late again."

Harry Osborne groaned as he entered the family penthouse.

"Dad, I had some other engagements-"

Norman Osborne cut his son off.

"By that, I presume you mean wasting time and money on the latest chemical pleasures."

"I've been clean for at least a year now and you know it! Just because there was that one time I took a fly amanita mushroom at a party-"

Norman clucked his tongue.

"Harold, you're just as much a disappointment as your mother was."

"Didn't you throw her out after I was born?"

Norman swiveled around.

"The floozie had it coming! The gall she had- lied to me! Told me she hadn't been married at all- then when she pops you out, I find out she'd already had two kids by different fathers and the second kid was only a year older than you!"

Harry retreated to his own room as his father proceeded to send a metal celery vase flying off a nearby table.

" _As if I didn't have enough trouble at the moment without being reminded of that trollop! Whoever that H. Gabor fellow out in LA was who apparently was her first husband- I wonder how_ that _kid turned out! Because mine is an utter disappointment who spends his time high as a kite! Maybe it's time I made up with my brother Nathaniel and took his kid Mona under my wing-_ "

Just then, the phone rang.

" _Osborne residence. No, Curt. You're not fired for what happened yesterday at the lab with the spider. Accidents happen. Tell you what- meet me at my place tonight, bring the wife. We'll have a few drinks, and everything's going to be fine. See you at 10, Doctor Connors. Goodbye._ "

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Go on, take a guess as to who Harry's half-siblings are. Here are some hints: they're both women, one has green hair, and the other one is an MIT grad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team Up

"Come in." Mary Jane announced upon hearing a knock on her apartment door.

Peter opened the door and entered the main room.

"What is it, Pete?"

"Remember when I got Gwen that laptop?"

Mary Jane nodded.

"Well, that took up most of my portion of the rent. And while the whole science tutoring job has helped, I'm still a bit short on cash."

"Okay. So, why'd you come to me?"

Peter whipped out a newspaper clipping.

"Prizefight three days from now. Prize is $2,000. Accepts teamed contestants-" he read.

The two locked eyes.

"We'll do this together, Tiger." Mary Jane whispered.

* * *

FURMAN ATHLETIC CENTER- THREE NIGHTS LATER:

"Don't get too hurt, either of you. Especially you, Peter. If you do, May's going to have my hide."

"See you in a few hours, Uncle Ben." Peter replied as he slipped out of the car, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us, Aunt Anna." Mary Jane piped up as she followed Peter.

An older woman in the front seat nodded in response.

"So, you brought the costumes?" Mary Jane asked as she and Peter walked towards the building.

"I do. Took me a bit of finagling with Harry, but he eventually let me borrow a couple of neoprene wetsuits and ski masks. Not much of a costume, I'll admit."

"Peter, all you did was draw a spider symbol on the front and back of the suits with a marker pen."

"So sue me, MJ!"

* * *

90 MINUTES OF PAPERWORK AND A COSTUME CHANGE LATER:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a clash of the ages! In one corner, we have the Ungulate of Utter Destruction- Alex "The Rhino" O'Hirn!" the announcer fast-talked.

The crowd cheered as the lights focused on a lumbering brute clad in a gray shirt.

"And in the other corner, we have a tag team of neophytes! Give me a hand for Spider-Man and his Amazing Friend!"

There was a weak applause as the lights focused on Peter and Mary Jane.

"Spider-Man, your ass is grass. That goes for your friend too. I'm the champ!" Rhino boasted.

The bell rang, and O'Hirn lived up to his nickname by charging at his opponents. Peter's eyes went wide in shock and horror as the behemoth of a man charged at him.

 _I'm doomed._

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Peter, and he leapt out of the Rhino's way. From the crowd's perspective, the newcomer seemingly dodged his opponent's attack with supernatural agility.

"You! Stand! Still!" Rhino bellowed.

"What's that? I can't hear you behind this thing!" came Peter's reply.

Rhino turned right around and charged at Mary Jane. Like Peter, she managed to sidestep the charge.

"Stand and fight!" Rhino yelled.

"Not my thing." Mary Jane replied.

She then launched webbing at Rhino's eyes.

"What the-"

Peter leapt forward and grabbed onto Rhino.

"What are you doing?"

Surprisingly, Peter managed to lift up Rhino and throw him out of the ring.

"Tiger, what just happened?" Mary Jane asked as the crowd went wild.

"I…I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Seminal Tragedy

There was a gunshot and a scream as Peter and Mary Jane exited the athletic center.

"What the-"

Both of them bolted in the general direction of the gunshot.

 _Please don't let it be Uncle Ben please don't let it be Uncle Ben._ Peter thought.

When the two showed up, they saw Uncle Ben clutching his leg and standing over Anna Watson.

"What happened?" Peter and Mary Jane asked in unison.

"Some hoodlum in a sweatshirt with a 9 mm pistol." Uncle Ben answered.

 _Get 911._ Peter signed.

Mary Jane nodded and walked away.

"Uncle Ben, I need you to walk me through what happened."

"Anna and I got out of the car for some fresh air. Then we were approached by the two-bit punk I just told you about. He told us to fork over our cash."

Peter nodded.

"Anna refused and got shot. I gave the creep a ten-dollar bill and he shot me in the leg."

"Any idea of where he went?"

"No."

"Will you be-"

"Pete, I'm made of sterner stuff than you think. Just ask Clay Abernathy, Joe Colton, Carl Greer, or Marie Danvers."

Peter nodded again as the sound of an ambulance siren echoed in the background.

* * *

BELLEVUE HOSPITAL:

"Mary Jane Watson?" an orderly asked.

Mary Jane perked up.

"Is s-"

"Sorry. Your aunt was dead on arrival."

Time seemed to pause for Mary Jane.

"No. She can't be."

"I'm sorry-"

"NO! NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering why I spared Uncle Ben, it's because this version of Peter Parker pretty much gets the meaning behind "with great power comes great responsibility" after years of hearing it. Thus, Uncle Ben gets to live, while Anna's death means that Mary Jane's going through that arc of learning "with great power".

And as for the names Uncle Ben listed- yeah, this version of him has some connections to GI Joe. I'll probably outline those in another fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Partners

"So, how was therapy today?" Peter asked as Mary Jane walked into the apartment.

"Pretty good. Still want to find that guy who got Aunt Anna and throttle him-"

"MJ, I don't think you're going to catch him. Ever. For all we know, he's dead already or the police got him for something else."

"If he isn't dead or arrested, I'll-"

Peter raised his hand.

"Red, revenge won't do anything good for you. You're probably not going to find that crook, so save your time and effort."

Mary Jane sighed.

"You know, I've gotten to thinking."

"Go on."

"Tiger, have you ever considered that by virtue of sheer quantity, the NYPD misses a _lot_ of criminals?'

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"We've got superpowers now, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Maybe we should take up the whole costumed superhero schtick and give the boys in blue a hand."

"Run that by me again." Peter said.

Mary Jane sighed.

"You and me- we put on costumes and fight crime."

Peter thought over the offer for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you think, Tiger?"

"In that case, count me in. First order of business- train and get some costumes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Setup

"Well, it took me a few days that I could have used to do anything else, but here are your costumes." Gwen griped as she handed over two spandex unitards and masks.

"Thanks for helping us out, Gwen." Peter replied.

"You do realize you two owe me one now, right?"

Peter and Mary Jane nodded.

"Good. Now, I think Fogwell's is hosting martial arts classes for the next few weeks. Check them out."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"I think we've got the basic skills of superheroics down. Now we need to come up with names." Peter mused.

"Tiger, here's a good one- Spider-Man." Mary Jane replied.

Peter mentally gave the name a try.

"It's got a nice ring to it. But if I'm Spider-Man, would that make you Spider-Woman?"

Mary Jane playfully gave Peter a dope slap.

"At least try to be more imaginative!"

"You first."

"Call me the Scarlet Spider." Mary Jane replied after a minute or so of thought.

Peter nodded at the name.

"Well, shall we go forth-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door swung open, and Gwen was standing there.

"APB just came on over the radio. Someone's trying to break into an OsCorp research facility across town."

"Which one?"

"I'll fill you in once you get going."

"Got it. Now go- we need to change."

Gwen nodded and closed the door.

"It's showtime, Tiger." Mary Jane purred.

Peter had already stripped down to his underpants and was now working the unitard on. His was a patchwork of red and blue with a white web pattern all over it. On his chest and back was a stylized black spider. Before working the mask over his head, he popped a Bluetooth headset on over his ear.

"Your turn, Red." he piped up.

Mary Jane turned around in her outfit. It looked virtually identical to Peter's, albeit it was a solid red with an off-white web pattern. Across her chest and back was the same stylized spider, except it was white. Her mask was also similar to Peter's, except for an opening on the back that let her hair loose.

"Look out- here comes the Spider-Man!" Peter yelled as he flung himself out the open apartment window.

Mary Jane grinned behind her mask as she watched Peter fire off a blast of webbing and use it as a rope to swing off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Clash, Part 1

"You were going to tell us about the research center?" Peter asked into his headset as he swung through the city.

" _Here's what you need to know. It's run by Alchemax-_ " Gwen replied.

"I thought you said it was run by OsCorp!"

" _It is. Let's just say OsCorp has its fingers in a lot of pies besides genegineering and biotech courtesy of its subsidiaries. For the big ones, you've got Smythe Computer Technologies handling stuff like robotics and cybernetics and Alchemax for chemistry._ "

"Got it."

* * *

 _That went well._

Felicia Hardy muttered a series of curses under her breath as she ducked behind an HVAC unit on the research center's roof.

"Of all the rotten luck- why'd they have to replace the guards with robots here?" she muttered to herself.

Just then, she heard the sound of two individuals landing on the roof.

"What the-"

Felicia raised her head up from behind the HVAC unit and eyed the two spandex-clad strangers.

"Who are you?" she asked as she sauntered up towards the duo.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter replied.

"Call me Scarlet Spider. Now who are you?" Mary Jane added.

"They call me the Black Cat, but I'm not always bad luck."

Peter blinked.

"Now, how about I give you the best five minutes of your l-"

Mary Jane got between the Black Cat and Peter.

"He's mine. Now back off."

"Try and make me, babydoll. Unless you happen to swing both ways. Then you can come back to my place-"

"I'm not into women." Mary Jane retorted.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it. Come to think of it, how about we all go at it together and you let me get away?" Black Cat seductively purred, swaying her hips.

Mary Jane went forth and head-butted the Black Cat, sending the latter back into another HVAC.

"Well, I guess you're a spoilsport."

Black Cat proceeded to right herself, her platinum blonde locks swaying slightly as she did so.

"Well, I guess you'll learn what happens when a Black Cat crosses your path."

Before Peter could do anything, he was taken out of the fight courtesy of a steel-toed boot to the groin.

"Just you and me, Scarlet Spider. Give it your best shot."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

As for Black Cat's hitting on Mary Jane- the character is canonically bisexual. And as for how Peter got taken out so quickly, chalk it up to being distracted and the fact that being kicked in the groin is extremely painful. And yes, I know that in the comics, Alchemax was formed from the remains of OsCorp. The reason that I have it as a subsidiary of OsCorp here is to establish OsCorp's status as a megacorporation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Clash, Part 2

"Just you and me now, Scarlett O'Spider." Black Cat snarked as she eyed her opponent.

"Bring it on." Scarlet Spider replied.

Black Cat opened with an uppercut that Scarlet Spider promptly dodged.

"Son of a- you're a feisty one! I like that." the former seductively purred as she dodged a kick.

"Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Oh, I'm hurt."

Before Scarlet Spider could make a retort, her opponent proceeded to punch her in the stomach.

"You- you- _B-_ "

"Language."

Scarlet Spider turned and head-butted Black Cat, before firing webbing onto her eyes.

"Ooh. Looks like someone didn't finish charm school." the latter snarked.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Make me, babydoll." Black Cat replied as she wiped the web from her eyes.

A red-gloved fist met Black Cat's head, sending her reeling.

"You're going to pay for that, ya little harlot!"

"With that outfit and that rack? Look who's talking, call girl!" Scarlet Spider snapped.

"Who're you calling a call girl, punk?"

At that moment, Spider-Man reentered the fray and launched a few blasts of webbing at Black Cat, pinning her to a nearby HVAC unit.

"Ooh…I see you like it kinky. How about we go and find someplace private and see what you're packing under that spandex?" the latter purred as she broke free from the webbing.

"Not interested." Spider-Man replied.

"Well, you're no fun. But believe me, Spidey. We'll be seeing each other again soon. Goes double for you, Scarlet Spider."

And with that, Black Cat threw down a smoke bomb and made a run for it.

"Well, that was kind of embarrassing." Spider-Man said as the smoke cleared.

"Peter, you got kicked in the balls right out of the gate and the bad guy got away. Embarrassing is not the word I'd use."

"Well, we live and learn. Remind me to buy an athletic cup ASAP."

 _First night out and we lose to a busty babe in a leather catsuit. It can't get any worse than this._ Scarlet Spider thought.

* * *

"Miss Hardy, how was the venture to Alchemax?"

" _I got the files you asked for, but I got caught. Looks like Sloane decided to cut out the human element and replace all the security guards with robots. That and a couple in spandex-_ "

"Run that last one by me again."

" _Here's what happened- I got caught by a robot and bolted up to the roof. When I got there, a guy and a girl in spandex landed there. If I had to guess ages, I'd pin them as late teens or early twenties. Pretty good fighters to boot. Called themselves Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider._ "

"Anything else to note?"

" _Both seemed to fire spider webs or something out of their wrists._ "

"I see. Thank you, Miss Hardy."

" _Anytime, Normie._ "

"Call me Mister Osborne! Or barring that, Norman!"

" _Anyways, you said you'd reward me for this. Where's my paycheck?_ "

"I've got something far better. Check into the EVO Clinic on the Upper West Side. Tell them that Mr. Johnson sent you in for delta-level augmentations."

" _Tell me what I'm going to get._ "

"Enhanced strength, agility, and the ability to warp probability itself. Meaning you can live up to your namesake."

" _Thanks, Norman. Remember, I'm always in touch._ "

The conversation ended, and Norman Osborne looked out his penthouse window.

"I don't know who Spider-Man or Scarlet Spider are. But what I do know is that I can't have them running around sticking their noses into OsCorp's business!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Biotech Behind Our Eyes

EVO CLINIC- UPPER WEST SIDE INSTALLATION:

"So, you're the man who's paying for this." an orderly whispered.

Norman Osborne nodded as he watched the medical personnel operate on Felicia Hardy.

"You'll be pleased to know that so far, she's been doing well. So far, we've completed muscle augmentation and toning, plus psi-programming."

"What's next?" Norman asked.

"Orthoskin and cat's eyes. After that, enhanced hearing, echolocation augmentations, and retractable climbing claws."

"Excellent. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not really."

"Thank you for your time, miss."

As Norman left, the orderly handed him a flash drive.

"Sir, this was found in the patient's clothes."

"Excellent. I'll be on my way."

And with that, Norman Osborne headed back to his apartment.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Here's what Black Cat's augmentations do (and if you're wondering where I got the ideas for these, I got them out of _Shadowrun_ sourcebooks.):

Orthoskin: Provides the equivalent of personal armor while being virtually indistinguishable from unaugmented skin. This is off-set by some loss of touch sensitivity.

Cat's eyes: Provides low-light vision. They look like cat's eyes, hence the name.

Muscle augmentation and toning: Increases her strength and agility.

Psi-programming: Gives her the ability to affect probability fields and a form of ESP similar to Peter and Mary Jane's "spider-sense".

Enhanced hearing: Self-explanatory.

Echolocation: Self-explanatory.

Retractable climbing claws (cybernetic augmentation): Short and hooked metallic claws that extend from her fingertips to aid in climbing. They're also a good weapon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Resting Up

"Peter, you want something to eat?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sure. What did you have mind?" came the reply.

"You want fish and chips? Because Gwen told me about this place just off-campus that served them."

"Want me to bring them here and eat in?"

"Sounds good. See you soon, Tiger."

"You too, Red."

And with that, Peter picked up his wallet and left the apartment.

 _And thus begins the waiting game._ Mary Jane thought as she sprawled out on the couch.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

" _Doctor Albert Beckett, what are your thoughts on bioaugmentation?_ " an interviewer asked on the television set.

The apartment door opened, and Peter entered with lunch.

"What're you watching, Red?" he asked

"Something about biotech- I think. Then again, I've been half asleep for the past twenty minutes out of boredom, so I can't really be sure."

"What'd you do the first ten?"

"Tested out my powers some more, especially the wall-crawling. It's kind of relaxing to hang from the ceiling by a thread, to be honest."

"Anyways, I brought our fish and chips. You hungry at the moment?"

As if on cue, Mary Jane promptly rose from the couch.

 _Answers that question._

Just then, the police band radio went off.

" _All units be advised. We have a 10-39C at the Alchemax building. Eyewitnesses report perpetrator is middle-aged white male with four robotic manipulators on his back._ "

Peter sighed.

"Guess lunch'll have to wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Enter the Octopus

" _SLOANE! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!_ " a slender man clad in a lab coat over a green jumpsuit bellowed.

"And just who might you be?" Spider-Man asked as he and Scarlet Spider swung in.

The man turned to face the spandex-clad interlopers. Four tentacle-like robotic arms designed for remote manipulation of hazardous materials were attached to a back-mounted harness.

"I am Otto G. Octavius, a wrongfully terminated employee of Alchemax!" he cried out, the robot arms flailing as if to emphasize his point.

"And you're destroying property _why_?" Spider-Man asked.

"To lure out that miserable cur Walker Sloane so that I may thrash him! Nobody fires me because they can't keep their own amateur sex tapes secure! No- Sloane's flash drive with the footage of him forming the beast with two backs with my intern gets stolen, I get blamed for it, and out I go!"

"Calm down, sir. Everything is-"

At that moment, one of the robotic arms slammed into a car.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Come to think of it, maybe Sloane sent you to stop me!"

"What?" Spider-Man replied.

"In that case, if I can't get to Sloane, you'll do just fine!"

As one of the robotic arms lunged towards him, time seemed to slow down for Spider-Man. As if acting on an impulse, he rolled out of the way of the manipulator.

"Stand and fight, you coward!"

"Whatever you say, Mister Octopus!" Spider-Man retorted.

" _Mister_ Octopus?"

"What can I say? With that rig on your back giving you eight limbs total, I'm pretty sure you're a fan of cephalopods."

"You insolent and gaudily dressed git! I will let you know that I am _Doctor_ Otto G. Octavius!"

"You're one to talk, _Doctor_ Octopus! Running around in a green jumpsuit and a lab coat isn't exactly what I'd tasteful attire."

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"I mock! I'm a mocker!"

"Just because you're glib, that doesn't mean that you're clever!"

Just then, a bit of webbing landed on Doctor Octopus's stomach.

"What the d-"

Before he could finish, he was promptly knocked flat on his back by Scarlet Spider as she zipped along her own web line.

"And that's the end of that." the latter deadpanned as she and her partner exchanged glances.

"Who were you?" Doctor Octopus moaned, his robotic arms flailing about as he tried to right himself.

"Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider." Peter replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned to spend the day." Mary Jane said as she idly thumbed through a book.

"Ditto. But at least we won this time." Peter replied as he went about reheating the fish and chips.

"That is true, Tiger. Then again, fighting s- I mean, provocatively dressed cat burglars and disgruntled scientists with robot tentacles isn't exactly what most people would set out to plan for."

Peter grinned at his partner's remark.

"C'mon, Red. Lunch is almost ready."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering who Walker Sloane is, he was an original character created for the 2011 video game _Spider-Man: Edge of Time_. This version of the character shares a name and little else with his video game counterpart.

Also, since somebody is probably going to bring this up, this version of Doctor Octopus _can_ remove his harness. However, he prefers not to unless he has to do maintenance work on it such as cleaning the leads of the brain/computer interface.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New Additions

"Oh, Gwen. What a nice surprise to see you." Mary Jane said as she opened the door.

Mary Jane's former roommate sighed as she walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Mary Jane, you're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

Gwen's eyes turned to Peter.

"Pete, remember when I broke up with Harry?"

"I do. I thought it was the _girl_ who typically sat around doing jack—all except eat ice cream, but Harry taught me otherwise."

"Remember _why_ I broke up with him?"

Mary Jane raised her hand.

"You made a list of reasons, Gwen. He was constantly high, when he wasn't he was a bore, he couldn't cook-"

"That's why I'm here. He tried to rekindle the relationship, and offered to cook me dinner. Now my kitchen's partially burnt thanks to a grease fire- thank God I had a fire extinguisher."

"So I take it you and Harry are done for good." Peter piped up.

"Astute observation, Sherlock. And now I'm moving in with you two for a while."

Peter blinked.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I was considering the couch, if you don't mind."

"In that case, you can stay here. Just don't wreck the place, okay?"

Gwen nodded before kicking off her shoes and sprawling out on the couch.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to catch some shuteye. I've been running solely on coffee for the better part of a d-"

Before she could even finish her statement, Gwen Stacy was sound asleep.

" _You can't catch a digital shadow. Deep into the city grid I go._ " she muttered.

Mary Jane approached the sleeping Gwen and gingerly removed the blond's glasses.

"See you when you wake up, Gwen."

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER:

" _Baby, I like, I like your style. I know you are versatile-_ " Gwen muttered in her sleep.

Just then, she was awakened from her nap by a gentle poke to the side.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" she slurred.

"Welcome back, Gwen." Mary Jane commented as she stood nearby.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:00. You want dinner or something?"

Gwen nodded.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking something like kebabs. Speaking of, I know this great kebab place just off-campus called Ezquerra's. It's pretty affordable, and they've got pretty good couscous to boot."

Mary Jane nodded as she made her way to the door.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Gwen's sleep mutterings are song lyrics from Miracle of Sound's "Digital Shadow" and the Misfits' "I Like Your Style", respectively. Also, the name of the kebab shop is a reference to Carlos S. Ezquerra, the co-creator of Judge Dredd and Strontium Dog.

And as for the whereabouts of Harry Osborne? He's moved back in his family, including his cousin Mona. Speaking of, Mona Osborne is NOT an original character. She appeared in the first episode of _Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends_ , and that was her only appearance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Manipulations and Machinations

" _Good evening, New York. I'm Nora Winters, and here's the news. Today, the NYPD issued a contract for biological and cybernetic augmentations in the wake of the recent uptick in augmented criminals. As of press time, OsCorp is currently in negotiations with the NYPD-_ "

Gwen turned off the television set.

"Anybody else find something screwy with that?" she asked.

"There shouldn't be a significant uptick in augmented criminals." Peter answered.

Gwen nodded.

"Now, assume I just crawled out of a fallout shelter and had only the basest idea about the augmentations. Explain to me _why_ there shouldn't be a significant uptick."

Mary Jane raised her hand.

"It's very expensive. Even if you've got proof that you _need_ to get a cyberarm or other augmentation, such as replacing a lost arm or needing a new set of eyes, you're paying about $50,000 minimum in most cases. And that's not counting the cost of surgery."

"See where I'm going with this?" Gwen asked.

"I do- someone's underwriting these crooks. And that someone's got deep pockets." Peter replied.

"$10 says it's OsCorp." Mary Jane added.

Peter blinked.

"You're kidding me, right? They've got too much on the line to be pulling stunts like this! Nobody there would be _that_ stupid!"

"Tiger, they couldn't keep an eye on one of their retrovirus-infected spiders. Trust me, someone there thought it was a good idea. If I had to guess, they cooked this up so that there was a contract in the first place." Mary Jane replied.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

" _E tu_?"

"Think about it this way- who else comes out on top but OsCorp?"

Peter sighed.

"I get your point, Gwen. I just don't see _why_ OsCorp would think this was a good idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Riding Solo In The Code

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Mary Jane asked.

"I'm going into OsCorp's computer systems directly. No mucking about with GUIs or console commands- full immersion VR and DNI for me." Gwen replied as she grabbed a fiberoptic cable.

"That's a fast way to getting your brain fried!"

"Worth the risk."

Mary Jane sighed.

"Then at least let me keep an eye on you."

Gwen nodded as she took of her glasses and lay down on the couch.

"Plug me in."

Mary Jane took one end of the cable and inserted into the datajack in the back of Gwen's neck.

"If something goes wrong, MJ- pull the cable out of the cyberdeck."

Mary Jane turned to see an object that resembled a laptop.

"Got it. Happy trails, blondie."

Gwen's eyes fluttered shut, and her mind began to wander into cyberspace, the burgeoning consensual hallucination experienced daily by a few thousand hobbyists, hackers, and crackpots.

* * *

 _The world was a white and featureless void. Then the graphics loaded, and the void gave way to a vast library consisting of a series of hexagonal rooms. This was officially known as the Miskatonic University Experimental Networking Nexus. But to the few thousand who frequented this combination of mesh networking and artificial sensory induction, it was the Library of Babel, named after Borges' short story of the same name._

 _Under normal circumstances, Gwen would've lingered in the Library, but time was of the essence. She'd expend plenty of it covering her tracks into OsCorp's computer network, so best make hay while the sun shines. Besides, she'd have plenty of time_ after _her little visit to OsCorp._

* * *

"So, Mike- I mean, Mr. Morbius-" an intern began.

"Janice, enough. Mr. Osborne is going to have a conniption if he finds out you were playing shareware games on your lunch hour _again_."

* * *

 _Gwen entered OsCorp's network and made a beeline for Norman Osborne's personal computer. As she worked her way into the system, she deftly avoided the waiting intrusion countermeasures and made copies of the folder labeled 'NYPD AUGMENTATION PREPARATION MEASURES'. And with that, she ran out of OsCorp's network and into New York's own public wifi system._

You can't catch a digital shadow. _she thought as she raced back to the Library._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering why this sort of computer tech hasn't shown up in my other Earth-H fanfics, it's because most people are still using traditional computer interfaces in-universe. In the scheme of things, a few thousand people connecting their brains to the Internet is pretty niche. As for why Gwen managed to get the files she wanted so easily- she was operating _inside_ the network.

As for the Library, this is one of those cases where I feel a genuine need to explain the reference. The Library gets its name from a short story called "The Library of Babel", written in 1941 by Argentine author Jorge Luis Borges. It's about a man in a giant library containing every possible book in the universe. As for why that's what the big node for cyberspace looks like, I wanted something kind of different than the standard "virtual nightclub" or geometric landscape.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed

"Tiger, you owe me ten bucks." Mary Jane said as she read over the files Gwen had nicked from OsCorp.

Peter sighed as he opened his wallet.

"It's just as we thought. OsCorp's behind this augmented crime wave, and they've got plans beyond the NYPD." Gwen announced.

"You mean that they're going to create _more_ augmented crooks in other cities?" Peter asked.

"No. Think about it this way: if New York starts giving its cops augmentations, then other cities start freaking out about augmented crooks, and that means their police start to consider taking OsCorp's offers. As New York goes, the country goes." Gwen replied.

A long and awkward silence settled over the room.

* * *

"What do you mean, someone stole the files?" Norman Osborne thundered.

" _I'm telling it to you as is, Mister Osborne. Someone got into the building's network, accessed your computer, made copies of the files pertaining to the contract plans, and then made a run for it. I told you to update your password when we updated the security software, but you_ had _to insist that nobody would touch_ your _computer-_ " a voice replied over the intercom.

"Go back to your drones, Alistair. I need something that can take of that accursed spandex-clad interloper known as Spider-Man!"

" _Mister Osborne, calm down. Mind your blood pressure-_ "

" _SCREW MY BLOOD PRESSURE! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THESE INTERLOPERS GETTING INVOLVED IN OSCORP'S BUSINESS! FIRST THAT SNOT-NOSED BRAT IN JERSEY CITY- AND NOW THIS GAUDILY-DRESSED GIT! HE WAS BEHIND THIS, I'M SURE OF IT! PREPARE THE SKORPIOS PROJECT AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, TELL MISS HARDY THAT IF SHE BETTER PUT HER MONEY WHERE HER MOUTH IS WITH THAT TEAM IDEA SHE CAME UP WITH A WHILE AGO!_ "

" _Mister Osborne-_ "

" _DO IT! THIS I COMMAND!_ "

At his end of the intercom, Alistair Smythe sighed as he began to call Felicia Hardy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The "snot-nosed brat in Jersey City" that Norman Osborne referred to is Kamala Khan, the current Ms. Marvel.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Meet The Scorpion

" _Faster than a bullet/terrifying scream. Enraged and full of anger-_ " an orderly idly sang as she finished the injections.

Norman Osborne thumbed through the files on his PDA as he watched over the scene.

"Mister Gargan, how's it going?" he asked.

" _Great, Osborne. I'd like to see the look on my sergeant's face if he saw me now. Granted, I'd probably do him in with my bare hands! But enough chit-chat let's talk cash. You're paying me $50 million for this Spider-Man fellow, right?_ " came the response over the intercom.

"Yes."

" _And just how am I going to keep up with him?_ "

"You're receiving injections of the OZ retrovirus incorporating genetic material from scorpions. That'll give you the edge you need. That and the battlesuit we're preparing for you."

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

" _All units, be advised. We have a 10-20 at Kirby Savings and Loans. Suspect is 30something Caucasian male clad in neon-green armor with a cybernetic tail protruding from the spine- good God, I need a drink._ " the police dispatcher announced.

Mac Gargan exited the building with a bound bundle of banknotes slipped into his suit. It was only a matter of time before his targets materialized, and when they did, he would strike.

"Any sign of the crook?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on the roof.

"Nada. Maybe he left before we got h-" Scarlet Spider began.

As if on cue, Scarlet Spider felt a buzzing sensation at the base of her head.

"Tiger, I think my spider-sense is tingling." she whispered.

As if on cue, a cybernetic tail lashed out at the two.

"What the _hell_?" Spider-Man asked.

A low magical laugh came from the shadows, and Mac Gargan dragged himself forward.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider asked in unison.

"Call me the Scorpion. Remember that, 'cause that's the last thing you're going to hear before I end your lives!" came the reply.

The tail lashed out again, stopping mere inches from the duo's faces.

"Like it? The pointy bit's 12 inches of tungsten steel connected to an electroshock generator, FYI." Scorpion boasted.

Spider-Man leapt into the air as the tail struck again.

"Can't catch me!" he yelled.

As if on cue, Scorpion's tail struck Spider-Man, knocking him out of the air.

"Say your prayers, Spider-Man." the former sneered as he grabbed the fallen wallcfawler.

"Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size!" Scarlet Spider piped up.

Before Scorpion could make a reply, he was thrown into an HVAC unit. After her opponent made impact, Scarlet Spider leapt across to a nearby building and stuck to the wall.

 _So long, b-_

"Miss me, chump?"

Scarlet Spider's eyes gravitated downward, and she saw Scorpion crawling up the wall towards her.

"Your boyfriend's out of commission, and you'll be joining him soon!"

"Not happening, buddy!"

Before he could strike again, Scorpion was sent flying backwards into the same HVAC unit. This time, the metal "stinger" on his tail made contact with a live wire, and the electricity flowed through him.

"OW OW- SON OF A-" he exclaimed.

Just then, Scorpion began to mutate before Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider's eyes. His skin began to take on a blackish hue as chitinous plates formed beneath it.

"I'll be back!" he yelled as he fled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that your little retrovirus does funny things when it gets electrocuted?" Scorpion asked once he was back at OsCorp.

"That's one way of putting it. It appears that exposing OZ to electricity or high-frequency radiation tends to result in the infected expressing traits similar to the original infected animal- in this case, a variation of the chitinous exoskeleton found in arthropods." one of the staff explained.

Meanwhile, Norman Osborne was thundering in rage at Scorpion's defeat.

"Alistair, tell Miss Hardy to start looking for a team _immediately._ "

" _B-_ "

" _DO IT NOW!_ "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Electroshock- Part 1

"So, Normie- looks like your little pal the Scorpion got his ass handed to him by Spider-Man." Black Cat purred.

"Shut up, Hardy."

"Oh, it gets better. He left a note saying he was striking out on his own. And he took Doc Connors's wedding band on his way out."

Norman winced.

"Anyways, what's with your little team plan? I need names."

"I'm working on it. So far the only one I've got is that Doctor Octopus guy who wanted to beat up Walker Sloane. And I need four more."

"Then start looking."

* * *

CITY DINER- JERSEY CITY, NEW JERSEY:

"What'll it be, you two?" a waitress asked.

Jackson Brice looked up from the menu.

"I'll have one of those Hoboken wraps with some Canadian bacon." he replied.

"And for the lady?"

Maxine Dillon looked up from her menu.

"The old-fashioned pancakes with cottage cheese."

"Anything to drink?"

"Coffee." the two patrons answered in unison.

The waitress finished scribbling down the duo's order before she left.

"So- New York, New York. Just half an hour away, and we'll be rolling in dough. You 'n me- Shocker 'n Electro, makin' mischief." Jackson muttered.

"You know I don't like the Misfits."

"What can I say? Pizzazz's _hot_."

"Stop thinking with your other head, Jack. Once we get into the Big Apple, we'll be top of the heap."

"Right. And we'll be getting into the Hellfire Club for a champagne brunch with the White Queen herself." Jackson sarcastically replied.

"Sounds like a plan."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Electroshock, Part 2

"So, Maxine- where's our first stop?"

"Ditko Bank. Now let's show the Big Apple what we can do."

Shocker nodded as he parked the duo's van. After the vehicle was stationary, he began to don a yellow and red protective suit before putting on a pair of gauntlets and a set of goggles.

"You ready, Max?"

Electro's street clothes lay in a pile in the back of the van as she finished donning a green rubber jumpsuit.

"Ready, Jack."

"Let's rock 'n roll."

* * *

The doors at Ditko Bank flew open as Shocker fired a series of shockwaves from his gauntlets.

"Good mornin', New York! Fork over the dough, 'cause we don't want ruin the hard work your plastic surgeons have been doing!" he bellowed as he stood in the ruins of the doors.

The nearest teller lunged for the alarm. Before he could hit it, Electro fired off a blast and shorted the circuit.

"Nobody calls the cops in on us! Now start coughing up the cash or I fry this joint!" she screeched.

" _Nobody's frying anything._ " a voice announced.

Shocker and Electro turned and saw two figures clad in spandex enter through the windows.

"The hell are you?" Electro asked.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." one of the figures replied.

"And his cohort- the Scarlet Spider." the other one added.

Shocker and Electro looked at each other and ran as the sound of police sirens filled the air.

 _Let's get 'em._ Scarlet Spider signed.

* * *

"Son of a- who called the cops?!" Shocker griped as the van sped through the city streets.

"Must've been a silent alarm on another circuit!" Electro replied as she drove the vehicle.

"And those two people in the stupid costumes?"

"No idea."

"Well, they're after us!"

Electro looked out the van's rear-view mirror and saw Spider-Man swinging towards them.

"Get 'em, Jack!"

Shocker rolled down his window and stuck his arm out.

"Say your prayers, Spider-Man!"

As if on cue, Scarlet Spider landed on the van's roof and leaned down in front of the windshield.

"What the- get off!" Electro sputtered.

Scarlet Spider mockingly waved at the two before covering the windshield with webbing.

"Son of a-" Shocker grumbled as he drew his arm back in.

The van promptly rammed into a set of bollards that hadn't been there before.

"Nice driving! Not only did we not get any cash, we got our asses handed to us by some fools in spandex AND now we're going to jail! Thanks, Electro!" Shocker griped.

A small drone hovered above the scene, transmitting a video feed to the desk of Norman Osborne.

" _I'll get you for this, Spider-Man!"_ the videoed Electro bellowed.

Norman turned to Black Cat.

"Will they do?"

"They will, Normie. I like their style."

"Call me Norman. And break them out of jail if you can."

* * *

"Curse you, Spider-Man!" Electro screeched.

"Max, you want to keep it down? I'm getting a headache."

The door to the jail opened, and a woman in a leather catsuit walked in.

"The hell are you?" Shocker mumbled as he and Electro sat in their jail cell.

"You can call me the Black Cat."

"You an anarchist?" Shocker asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I read in a book somewhere that black cats were a symbol of anarcho-syndicalism and sabotage. Then again, that was back when I lived on the commune-"

"You lived on an anarchist commune? Why didn't you tell me?" Electro asked.

"The rent was $100 a month and they served flapjacks for breakfast every day! Better than bouncing from motel to motel if you ask me! It's not like I'm an anarchist myself!"

"Do you two want to be broken out of jail?" Black Cat moaned.

"Yes!" Shocker and Electro replied in unison.

Black Cat smirked as she extended her climbing claws and ripped the cell door open.

"Let's go." she mouthed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Enter The Vulture, Part 1

"Hello, this is Gwen Stacy. Who might this be?" Gwen announced as she answered her cellphone.

" _Gwen, it's me- your father. We're going to dinner guests tonight-_ "

"With who and where?"

" _Friend of mine- Yusuf Khan. Lives out in Jersey City. We're in the same bridge club, and he invited me. He's got two kids, and one of them's a nice young man about your age._ "

"And the other kid?"

" _A girl named Kamala. She's about sixteen, and she's big into tech. Maybe you two could get something going-_ "

"Got it, Dad. Now what time-"

" _Tonight at 8:00. Wear something presentable, or at the very least something that's been washed._ "

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

Gwen looked towards a business-casual outfit from the Elmsford Collection's "Lady in White" line.

"Well, better tell Peter and MJ that I'm going to be out for the night." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Come on, Norman. Let's see if I can't put a smile on that dour mug of yours." Black Cat seductively purred.

"Buzz off, Hardy. I'm thinking."

"About what? Your bottom line? How David Xanatos has a better tailor than you? How hot it'd be if Jem and Dazzler started making out on live TV?"

"None of the above."

"Spoilsport."

"Anyways, I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"There's this man named Adrian Toomes who's been calling me about how Spencer Smythe has been ripping him off for the past twenty years or so."

"I don't do wetwork."

"All I need you to do is make a phone call and tell him that we're working on the problem. That'll get him to shut up."

"And if he calls back?"

"Tell him the proper forms fell behind a desk or something."

"Got it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Enter The Vulture, Part 2

"Bull! How is it that you just now found the forms? Why didn't you find them years ago?"

" _Adrian-_ "

"Prepare to meet me in court, Norman Osborne!"

Adrian Toomes fell back into his chair and sighed.

"Ashley, promise me you won't create machinery. Look how badly it ended for me."

"Grandfather-"

" _Damn OsCorp and its subsidiaries right to Hell. Oh, when I win that suit…_ "

Adrian was soon sound asleep, leaving his granddaughter Ashley to look over him.

"If only there was some way I could go right for the jugular-"

" _Well, they never ripped off my little winged jetpack idea. Lucky me I kept that old thing in the garage-_ "

Ashley smirked as she proceeded to the garage.

* * *

"Captain Stacy."

"Yusuf."

Gwen adjusted her shirt as she entered the Khans' house.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Yusuf announced.

"Thanks. Now, Yusuf, I don't believe you've met my daughter Gwen."

Gwen idly waved her hand.

"How old is s-"

"I'm a sophomore at ESU."

* * *

"All lights are green- everything's good to go." Ashley muttered to herself as she checked the jetpack's instrumentation.

She reached up and lowered a pair of motorcycle goggles over her eyes.

"OsCorp, you shall fear the Vulture!" she cackled as she roared skyward.

In the Toomes resident, Adrian was awakened from his nap by a roaring noise from outside that rattled every plate in the house.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Gwen looked up from the tablet.

"Kamala, it's well written, but I don't really care about the Holograms."

Kamala Khan sighed.

"To each her own, I guess."

Just then, Gwen's cellphone went off.

"H-"

" _Gwen, it's me. There's a situation here in New York- some crazy teenaged girl with a jetpack's buzzing around the SCT Building- AAAAAHHHHH_ " Peter said.

The call cut off.

"I'll handle this." Kamala mouthed.

"Sorry, but I-"

As if in response, Kamala closed her eyes and assumed her Miss Marvel guise.

"You want to come along?" she asked.

"Pass."

* * *

"NO FREELOADERS!" Ashley Toomes exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I don't seem to have any choice! It's a long way down, and I'm-" Spider-Man replied.

Ashley turned her head. Spider-Man gulped as his opponent gave him a death glare from behind her goggles.

"Go suck a lemon, Spider-Man!" the former snarled.

"Who are you anyways?"

"You can call me the Vulture. Remember it, because it's the last name you're going to hear."

Peter gulped as the Vulture proceeded to perform aerobatics in an attempt to dislodge him.

"Nothing can stop m-" Vulture gloated before flying headfirst into the palm of a gigantic hand.

"Wanna bet?"

Spider-Man looked down and saw a brown-skinned teenager in a repurposed blue burkini adorned with a lightning bolt, a red scarf, and a domino mask.

"T-" he began.

At that moment, the line of webbing holding him to Vulture's jetpack finally gave way, and Spider-Man began to fall.

 _What a way to go._ he thought.

Before he could splatter himself across the pavement, he was caught by an incoming Scarlet Spider.

"Thanks, Red."

"Anytime, Tiger."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Spider-Man!" Vulture screamed as she was loaded into a waiting police van.

"Thanks for the help, Ms- Ms-" Peter began.

"Call me Ms. Marvel. And you are-"

"I'm Spider-Man, and the person in the other costume is the Scarlet Spider."

Mary Jane took a bow.

"Well, if you're ever in Jersey City, let me know." Ms. Marvel piped up before making her exit.

* * *

"NO! SHE CAN'T HAVE BEEN THERE! THAT SNOT-NOSED BRAT'S SUPPOSED TO STICK TO JERSEY CITY! HARDY- _"_ Norman Osborne thundered as he looked at the drone footage.

"You called, boss?" Black Cat asked.

"I need you to make another jailbreak for me."

"It's the kid with the jetpack, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Even though she vandalized Mister Smythe's office-"

"Just go."

"B-"

" _YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! THIS I COMMAND!_ "

* * *

"I've got rights, ya know!" Ashley Toomes yelled as she rattled the bars of her jail cell.

" _Don't complain to me, kiddo._ "

Ashley turned her head and watched a woman with a large bust and platinum blonde hair walked in.

"The hell are you?"

"Call me the Black Cat. I'm here to break you out."

"What's your angle?"

"If I break you out, I need you to join a little team I'm putting together."

"If I say no?"

"You're not getting out of jail."

Ashley sighed.

"I'll join your little team."

"Promise?"

"Scout's Honor."

Black Cat smirked as she picked the lock to the cell.

 _Five down, one to go._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Mistress Of Illusion, Part 1

LOS ANGELES:

"CUT! CUT!" Vivien Montgomery ordered.

The cameras stopped rolling, and a couple of men dragged a blond-haired actor out of a flipped car.

"I'm telling you- I'm perfectly fine!" the latter protested.

"And I'm telling you that you shouldn't be doing your own stunts!" one of the rescuers replied.

"I'm Nick Mann! I always do my own stunts!"

Vivien groaned as she rose from the director's chair.

 _Francis, you are_ so _fired when I find you._

* * *

Francis Klum was busy idling in her trailer when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened, and Vivien was standing right outside, a look of rage plastered across her face.

"Klum, I know you're one of the best special effects people in the business. But today, you went too far."

"What do you mean, 'too far'? You'd prefer the effects to be done in post?"

"You flipped a car with an actor still inside- and he could have been killed! As of right now, you are no longer attached to this picture! Now take your junk and get off the set!"

Francis's eyes narrowed as she gathered her belongings.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Mistress of Illusion, Part 2

"Deep breaths, Peter. It's just a job interview." Mary Jane said as she parked in front of the _Daily Bugle_ offices.

"I know."

"See you in an hour or two."

Peter nodded as he left the car and walked towards the door.

 _Good luck, Tiger. You're going to need it_.

Just then, Mary Jane's cellphone went off.

"Hello?"

" _MJ?_ "

"Hello to you too, Gwen. Is this just a social call, or is it something else?"

" _Let me put it this way: can you cover for Peter's whereabouts last night?_ "

"He was with me."

" _Well, there was a bank robbery, and webbing was found at the scene._ "

Mary Jane bit her lip.

"Where?"

" _Gruenwald Bank. Meet me there._ "

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

"So you're sure that he was with you the entire night?" Gwen asked.

"We were both in the same bed, Gwen! I'd have noticed if he went missing during the night!"

"Just checking."

The two entered the bank and surveyed the abandoned crime scene.

"Looks like the CSI team left some of the webs behind." Gwen said as she picked up a long strand of the material.

Just then, Mary Jane felt a buzzing sensation in the back of her head.

"Gwen, I don't think we're alone here-"

Just then, a figure in a green jumpsuit and purple cape materialized out of thin air. Its head was covered by what could best be described as an opaque dome, and Gwen and Mary Jane could distinguish a feminine figure.

"Who are you?" Mary Jane asked.

"I am Mysterio, Mistress of Illusions. I have come to deal with the rogue calling himself Spider-Man."

Gwen and Mary Jane looked at each other in confusion.

"We'll be meeting again, I'm sure." Mysterio proclaimed before she vanished again.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON:

"So you're telling me that there's some poorly dressed woman running around with a fishbowl on her head and that I'm apparently a suspect in a bank robbery?" Peter asked.

"That's the gist of it." Mary Jane answered.

"And you're also saying that this woman came in and out of thin air?"

Gwen nodded.

"How can she do that?"

"My best guess is that she's using visual effects- probably holograms."

"Gwen, you can't be serious-"

"You can buy an image inducer for about $20,000. With a little bit of know-how, our friend Mysterio could use one to seemingly pop in and out of thin air."

"What about the webbing?"

"According to CSI reports, it's not spider silk."

Peter sighed in relief.

"Red, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Seems like Mysterio tried to set you up."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering what an image inducer is, it's the gadget that Nightcrawler uses to look like a normal human in the various _X-Men_ incarnations. And if you're wondering, Jem's earrings are also image inducers (or at least employ the same operating principle).


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Mistress of Illusion, Part 3

"Any idea where our friend Mysterio went off to?" Peter asked into his earpiece.

" _Traffic drone showed her driving off to Steiner Studios._ "

"Good to know."

Peter ended the conversation, and he and Mary Jane swung off into the night.

* * *

"Now, let's see here. Where shall I go next?" Mysterio muttered to herself as she looked over a tourist's guidebook.

She paused for thought.

"How about MoMA? Surely they won't miss a few absent pieces of art?"

" _How about not?_ "

Mysterio turned around and saw Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider enter the soundstage.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" she snarked.

"What's your deal, Mysterio?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's simple, you spandex-clad loon. I need money, and I'm on a blacklist from my best profession. Therefore, I'll use my skills to rob people blind."

"Give it up, fishbowl! You're not robbing anyone!" Scarlet Spider thundered.

"Not with you two interfering."

Spider-Man lunged at Mysterio…who promptly vanished into thin air.

"What th-"

"Tiger, she's using her image inducer!"

As if on cue, Mysterio seemingly materialized behind Spider-Man.

"You pathetic little fools! I've seen more intelligence out of the most vapid film stars in Hollywood- and I've had to work with them!" she thundered.

Before Scarlet Spider could get a running start, her opponent once again disappeared.

"Any ideas, Red?"

"We can't rely on our eyes, Tiger!"

"In that case, we use spider-sense!"

"Got it!"

Peter focused his mind and detected the cloaked Mysterio sneaking up behind Mary Jane.

"She's behind you, Red!"

Scarlet Spider turned around and punched Mysterio, knocking out her image inducer and sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Now, who are you really?" Spider-Man asked as he approached Mysterio.

The dome slid off, revealing a woman with black hair and blue-gray eyes.

"You can't do this to me! I'm Francis Klum, one of the greatest special effects people working today!"

"Well, maybe you'll have some time to think about your career choice in a jail cell." Spider-Man snarked.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"I'll get you, Spider-Man!" Klum bellowed as she rattled the bars of her cell.

" _I can help with that._ " another woman announced.

Francis's eyes went wide as she saw a busty platinum-blonde walk towards her cell.

"Who the hell are you?"

"They call me the Black Cat, and I've got an offer for you."

"What?"

"It's simple- I break you out of here, and you help me go up against Spider-Man. Deal?"

"Deal."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Sinister Six, Part 1

"Excellent, Miss Hardy. You've assembled a strong team."

"Flattery'll get you nowhere, Normie."

Norman turned to face the assembled team.

"Now go forth and bring me Spider-Man." he ordered.

" _You_ try it, buddy." Vulture retorted.

Norman's face contorted in rage.

" _YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! THIS I COMMAND!_ " he bellowed.

Black Cat turned and faced her cohorts.

"Sinister Six- move out! We've got a Spider-Man to catch!" she exclaimed.

"And how are we going to lure him out?" Mysterio asked.

* * *

" _All units, we have a 10-39C at the Tempo Club in Hell's Kitchen._ " the police dispatcher announced.

Upon hearing the dispatch, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider swung off towards the scene.

* * *

" _Prom night! Everything is all right!_ " Shocker badly sang into the microphone.

"For the love of God- stop it!" Black Cat screamed.

The front doors slammed open, and Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider walked in.

"Hey, everyone! The webheads are here!" Electro announced.

Black Cat grinned as she approached the two.

"Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Mary Jane replied with venom seeping in her tone.

"Well, I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve."

Peter and Mary Jane watched as small claws extended from Black Cat's fingertips.

"Thank the surgeons at the EVO Clinic for these." the latter proclaimed.

Mary Jane ran up to charge Black Cat…only to be thrown across the room and sent sprawling over some tables.

"You like?" Black Cat gloated.

Peter watched as the busty platinum blonde turned to face him.

"Anything you want to say, big guy?"

"Three words."

"Ooh, sounds fun. Let me hear them."

"Let's get dangerous." Peter announced.

Before Black Cat could respond, she got thrown across the room and collided with Shocker.

"Sinister Six- attack!" she shouted.

Vulture grinned as she drew a pair of Ingram MAC-10s from her bomber jacket, while Mysterio cracked her knuckles.

"Your move, Spider_Man." Black Cat hissed.

As if on cue, Electro and Shocker charged the two wallcrawlers.

"Let's do this, Tiger." Mary Jane whispered.

Before Electro could zap the duo, she was sent flying thanks to a well-placed kick from Scarlet Spider and landed in a control panel for the club's sound system. As if on cue, the opening beats of a disco number began.

"What th-"Peter began.

Just then, Vulture took to the air and starting taking potshots at Peter and Mary Jane.

"Red, you handle our flying friend. I'll handle the big lug and Mysterio!"

Mary Jane nodded before firing off a length of webbing.

" _Prom night! Everything is all right! Prom night! No more feeling uptight!_ " played the song in the background.

"Come on, webhead! You know you love this song!" Shocker yelled.

"I'm not a big fan of disco, you overelaborate vibrator!"

"Then what are you a fan of?"

Before Spider-Man could answer, the sound system skipped over to a new song.

" _I lie awake, and dread the lonely nights- I'm not alone!_ " the song played.

"You're listening to my jam now, Shocker."

Before Shocker could get a word in edgewise, Spider-Man cartwheeled his way across the table before landing a solid kick to the Texan's jaw.

"Meet my friends Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee!" he yelled as Shocker sailed across the room before colliding with a large (and conveniently devoid of its intended inhabitants) saltwater fish tank.

"Now you're gonna get it! Electro- fry the wallcrawler!" he ordered.

"Electro- _DON'T!_ You'll-" Black Cat began.

As if on cue, Electro let out the mother of all electric shocks…which promptly charged the saltwater and electrocuted everyone except Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Doctor Octopus, all of whom were above the flooded floor.

"Well, you learn something new every day. Like that saltwater conducts electricity particularly well!" Doctor Octopus snarked.

"Um…why are we still alive?" Mysterio asked.

Vulture and Shocker looked at each other and shrugged.

"Never mind that! Let's just get out of here!" Black Cat ordered.

"I thought we weren't leaving until the webheads were down!" Electro retorted.

"My father always told me that you should know when to fold 'em- and now is a good time to fold 'em!"

" _You got to know when to hold 'em! Know when to fold 'em! Know when to walk away- and know when to run! You never count your money when you're sitting at the table- there'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done!_ " Shocker sang.

"Just get moving, you bozos!"

* * *

LATER:

"So the six of you were defeated by _two_ costumed crimefighters because Electro here didn't pass high school science?!" Norman Osborne thundered.

"That's pretty much it." Vulture muttered as she worked bits of webbing out of her hair.

"You know what? I have had it up to _HERE WITH FAILURE! IF YOU WANT TO GET SOMETHING DONE RIGHT AROUND HERE, YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF! NOW SCRAM- ALL OF YOU!_ "

"B-" Black Cat began.

" _DO IT! THIS I COMMAND!_ "

Just as the Six left the room, Norman saw an email notification on his phone.

"What th-"

He took a good look at it and felt his stomach lurch as he read.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Osborne:_

 _This just came in from the_ Bugle _. Someone leaked your augmented crooks plan to the NYPD and the press. You've got a few days before the cops start poking around._

 _Sincerely:_

 _B. Babel_

* * *

Norman gulped.

"Damn you, Spider-Man! I'll get you myself if it's the last thing I ever do!"

He reached for his phone and dialed.

"EVO Clinic? This is Norman Osborne. I'd like to schedule myself in for bioaugmentation sessions starting as soon as possible."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering who sent Norman that email, it's Brandon Babel, aka "Big Boss" from _C.O.P.S,_ a lesser-known Hasbro cartoon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Parting Words

"Anybody home?" Harry asked as he entered the family penthouse.

Silence.

"Dad? Mona? Hello?"

There was still no answer. Just then, Harry felt his phone buzz.

"Hello?"

The image of Norman Osborne appeared on the screen.

" _Harry, we've got to talk._ "

"About what?"

" _I've got a confession to make. You know how I've ranted about your mom and her past? Well, I've tracked down her other kids- Harry, you've got two half-sisters._ "

"Who are they?"

" _The eldest is Phyllis Margaret Gabor. She lives out in LA- at least she did when I last checked._ "

"Who's the other one?"

" _Carly Brooks. Last I checked, she lives up in Arkham, Massachusetts- near Boston. I left their phone numbers on the fridge, so feel free to call them._ "

"Why are you telling me this now?"

" _Because I may not get a chance to tell you in the future._ "

Just then, something clicked in Harry's head.

"I read the paper- you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar and now you're trying to do something about it!"

" _Harold-_ "

"Forget it, Dad! That jig is up!"

" _Harold, I-_ "

"Frak you, Dad! You lying, conniving, piece of _pond scum!_ "

Before Norman could say anything else, Harry ended the call. Once the call ended, Harry opened up a cabinet and removed a bag of fly amanita mushrooms.

"The wagon was overrated anyways…" he muttered.

* * *

"Mister Osborne?" the receptionist at the EVO Clinic announced.

Norman rose from his chair in the waiting room, made his way to the back of the clinic, and entered the operating room.

"Looks like you're booked for muscle augmentation and toning, plus orthoskin. Any requests?"

"Just get it over with."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Inner Demons

THE NEXT MORNING:

Norman Osborne looked in the mirror of the cheap hotel room he was currently living out of.

"I've got no one else to blame for this but me. Maybe it's for the best that I turn myself in-"

" _Oh, but you shouldn't!_ "

Norman turned as he tried to track the source of the sound.

"Who's there?"

" _It's just me, Normie._ "

"Who the hell are you?"

Norman heard a spine-tingling laugh in his head.

" _I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together!_ "

"Answer my question, damn you!"

" _Oh, fine. I'm you, you silly silly boy!_ "

"What?"

" _You heard me, numbnuts!_ "

"What are you?"

" _I'm you, but superior!_ "

"How?"

" _I've got no strings to hold me down! To make me fret- or make me frown!_ "

"Strings? What strings?"

"' _What strings?', the dummy asks? Let's count them: your stoner son, that bimbo Black Cat and her pals, and those accursed arachnids!_ "

"What do you want me to do about them?"

" _Your son wants nothing to do with you, and those six simpering idiots have probably bailed on you by now anyways. That just leaves you with the spider problem. Lucky you I've got a solution for that- kill him and that red-haired bitch with the same powers!_ "

"Wh-"

" _Now go, my dear Norman! Embrace your inner fruitcake- me! New York, say hello to the Green Goblin!_ "

At that moment, Norman saw his reflection's lips moving in sync with the voice's words, and he screamed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering why Norman's shifted from a scheming mastermind to this moping fellow, it's because a) his conscience has finally caught up to him and because of whatever mental disorder causes his mood swings. After all, somebody who can go from being a calm and collected plotter to screaming " _THIS I COMMAND!_ " at the drop of a hat clearly has some kind of condition.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Green Goblin, Part 1

" _Good morning, Manhattan! We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for the following message!_ "

Peter, Mary Jane, and Gwen gawked at the scene on their television. Before their eyes was a man in a cheap Halloween costume that looked something like a green goblin.

"Well, I guess anyone can get on public access TV these days." Mary Jane snarked.

The figure on the screen cleared his throat.

" _Spider-Man, Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can! Spins a web- any size! Would catch thieves- if the web weren't a sieve!_ "

If looks could kill, then Peter's glare would have caused the costumed man to drop dead on the spot.

" _To get to the point- come and get me, Spider-Man! Face up against your ultimate foe! For I am the terror that flies in the night! I am the weirdo that sits next to you on the bus! I am the Green Goblin!_ "

Gwen proceeded to twirl her finger around her temple and mouthed 'cuckoo'.

"You think?" Peter replied.

Mary Jane had a worried expression as she sat back down.

"Who is this guy and what does he want with us?" she asked.

"No idea." Peter replied.

Gwen sighed.

"Maybe he's just a crank."

"I hope that's the case. Because if he's like the people we've gone up against before, it's not going to end well."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Green Goblin, Part 2

"So, how are we going to lure them out?" Norman muttered to himself.

" _It's simple! We make a big enough mess that they'll have to show up!_ "

"What sort of a mess?"

" _Something that'll hurt lots of people and give the city a good scare!_ "

"That's a bit much-"

" _Fine then! We'll strike them where it really hurts!_ "

"Where?"

" _The heart, Osborne! We'll strike them through THE HEART!_ "

* * *

"So, how're things going in Jersey City?" Gwen asked into her laptop's mic.

" _Okay, I guess. No supervillains rolling into town or anything like that. Just purse snatchers, muggers, and drug dealers._ "

"Good to hear, Kamala. Anyways, I'll c-"

Just then, there was a roaring explosion and a sound of breaking glass. Gwen turned her head and gawked. Standing right outside her window was the costumed man who had appeared on the television earlier, except he was now standing atop a small bat-like aircraft and cackling maniacally. And in that moment, Gwen screeched like a banshee.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like I've got me a real scream queen here!" the man chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me the Green Goblin!"

"What do you want with m-"

"Tit-for-tat, kiddo! You wronged me, so now it's time for me to return the favor!"

The aircraft lurched into the apartment, and the Green Goblin stepped off. As he entered the apartment, he saw the image of Kamala Khan upon Gwen's computer screen.

"YOU! I know you! You're that snot-nosed brat who's been mucking with my operations in Jersey City! You think that just because you're not wearing a domino mask, swimsuit, and scarf I can't recognize you?!" he hissed.

" _Have we met?_ "

"I'm coming for you next, my pretty! And your little dog too!"

Gwen stood there in shock as the unwelcome guest walked closer to her.

"Now come along peacefully, and I might just make it easy on you." Green Goblin snarled.

At that moment, Gwen snapped out of the shock of the Goblin's invasion and approached him.

"Well, that was unexpec-"

Before he could finish, the Goblin felt his would-be victim's knee slam into his crotch. Just then, he began laughing again.

"What th- why are you still standing?"

"I'm wearing an athletic cup, you silly silly girl! And just for that, I'm going to show you a special trick of my own devising!"

Gwen's eyes went wide as the Green Goblin grabbed a nearby baseball bat.

"Batter up!" he yelled.

Before Gwen could react, she collapsed as the intruder slammed the baseball bat across her upper back, leaving her sprawled across the floor.

"Anyhow, time to leave a little note for Spider-Man!"

" _I'm right here, buddy!_ "

The Green Goblin looked up and saw a very ticked off Spider-Man standing on a nearby rooftop.

"What brings you into this neck of the woods, webhead?!"

"I live here! What about you?!"

"First place I found in the phonebook! Besides, I finally tracked down the hacker who broke into OsCorp's computer systems! Tit-for-tat, says I!"

As if on cue, Scarlet Spider hopped up to the same rooftop.

"Leave my friend alone, buddy." she hissed.

"Shan't. She's mine now, but I may let you have her back if you fight me!"

"Bring it." Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider growled in unison.

"With pleasure!" came Green Goblin's reply.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Green Goblin, Part 3

"Oh, how I have longed for this day! It brings a tear to my face at the thought of taking you two meddlesome arachnids down a peg!"

Spider-Man fired off a line of webbing and smirked as it connected with the underside of the Goblin's aircraft.

"Oh, we're going to play this old game? Well, two can play here!"

Suddenly, Spider-Man was yanked off the rooftop as the Green Goblin flew away faster than Scarlet Spider could react.

"Come and get your boyfriend now, Spider-Bitch!" the Goblin cackled as he darted off into the night.

Mary Jane clenched her fists as she witnessed Peter be taken away before her very eyes.

"Green Goblin, you _SON OF A BITCH!_ " she screamed.

"Little help here?"

Mary Jane turned, saw Gwen sprawled out on the floor, and promptly webbed her way into the apartment through the broken window.

"Gwen, are you-" she began.

"I'll live. Might need something for my back for a while, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Right now, you need to go after Peter."

"B-"

"GO!"

Mary Jane turned around.

"But before you go, I've got one thing for you." Gwen announced.

Mary Jane turned and faced the blond hacker.

"What?"

Gwen walked up to her friend and roommate.

"Roll up your mask a bit."

Mary Jane did so.

"Now pucker up…"

Before Mary Jane knew it, Gwen was looming in to lock lips with her.

"Gwen, I don't really swing this way- oh, what the hell! I'll make an exception this time!"

* * *

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?!" Green Goblin screamed as he flew through Manhattan.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Someone with an axe to grind!" came the reply.

"What do you want?!" Spider-Man pleaded.

"Oh, just some mayhem and a little bit of the old ultraviolence! Observe!"

Peter watched as the Goblin reached to his side and grabbed two objects that looked like small pumpkins.

"Bombs away!"

The 'pumpkins' fell towards the street and detonated just above the crowd on the sidewalk.

"You're a lunatic!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Spider-Man! Now, tell me about your dear pal Ms. Marvel."

"Who?"

"Ms. Marvel! The girl who bailed you out from that fight with the Vulture! Tell me who she really is, or they'll be scraping you off the pavement with a spider-spatula!"

"I barely know her!"

"Liar! Clearly you had to know who she really is, or you wouldn't have been able to call on her to help you out in a fight!"

"What's it to you?"

"I've got an axe to grind with her as well! And nothing's going to stop me!"

Just then, a bit of webbing struck the back of Goblin's helmet.

"The hell? Who's following us? The Scarlet Sp- oh, answered my own question."

Peter's eyes grew wide as he saw Mary Jane swinging towards the Goblin Glider.

"You?! How'd you-"

"Shortcut. That and you've been flying in circles for a while."

"About time you showed up, Red! Can you give me a little help here?"

"You're going to need to drop from that glider thing first!"

"What?!"

"Do it!"

Peter closed his eyes and let go of the webline. Before he knew it, Mary Jane had grabbed him with her free arm and was clutching him.

"Thanks for the save!"

"Any time, Tiger!"

Just then, the Green Goblin dove towards the street.

"The hell's he doing?"

Scarlet Spider turned and descended in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Hello, New York! Say hello to the Green Goblin- preferably with a scream!"

The assembled crowds looked on in horror as the Goblin dismounted his aircraft.

"Hail to the king, baby!" he shouted.

As if on cue, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider landed near him.

"Oh, look who's here! About time, too!" the Goblin exclaimed.

The two heroes practically lunged at the sneering madman.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Spider-Man threw a punch, which was promptly intercepted by the Goblin.

"You impudent arachnid! Don't you know it's bad form to hit first?!"

As if in response, Spider-Man slammed his head into his opponent's chest.

"I'll give you this, pal- you've got moxie!"

Just then, Scarlet Spider drop-kicked the Goblin, sending him sprawling across the street.

"Well, if you're not going to fight fair, then why should I?!" the latter proclaimed.

Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider looked on in horror as the Goblin raised one of his pumpkin bombs and tossed it.

"Say your prayers, spiders!"

The two closed their eyes, waiting for the bomb to detonate.

"Well, this is it, Red." Spider-Man whimpered.

Just then, there was a roar of frustration from the Green Goblin.

"STUPID THING'S A DUD!" he shouted.

The two heroes charged at the Green Goblin and began fighting him once more.

"Why won't you give up?!" the Goblin yelled.

"Because I'm not going to let you terrorize this city!" Spider-Man shouted at the top of his lungs.

Green Goblin winced as a haymaker punch from Spider-Man connected with him, sending him flying into the crowd and dislodging his mask.

"Oh God- is that who I think it is?" someone in the crowd asked.

The unmasked Goblin rose up, and the crowd saw the face of Norman Osborne.

"Well, if that's how you're going to play it-" Norman muttered as the Goblin.

Just then, the sound of police sirens filled the air.

" _NYPD! Put your hands where I can see them!_ " an officer shouted.

A few seconds later, Norman was tackled to the ground by a police officer.

"We'll meet again, Spider-Man!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he was loaded into a waiting paddywagon.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Green Goblin, Epilogue

"Boy, when some people snap, they _really_ snap." Shocker muttered as he read the newspaper.

Black Cat sighed.

"Congratulations, Normie. You've just given freaks like us a chance to come out of the woodwork."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Electro replied.

Black Cat swiveled around.

"You bozos don't get it! Apart from all the augmented crooks, there's at least one other guy like us running about! And then there're the rumors of gargoyles flying around at night!"

"So?" Shocker asked.

"There're going to be a lot more cops on the street, and people are going to be a lot more twitchy now. We're going to have tread carefully for a while."

"Got it, boss."

"You two need new costumes." Gwen muttered as she looked Peter and Mary Jane over.

The two looked at their reflections in the mirror. Both their costumes were marked with so many tears, rips, and lacerations that it wasn't worth repairing them. It was a minor miracle that their masks were still intact enough to protect their secret identities.

"Red?"

"She's right, Tiger. Besides, the white webbing pattern didn't look good on you anyways."

Peter sighed.

"Then for the new one, I'll take the pattern in black. Ditto the spider on the chest."

"Same here. Except I'll take the spider in white." Mary Jane added.

Gwen nodded and scribbled down a note for herself.

 _And thank God that the Goblin's not in any capacity to hurt Kamala now._ she thought.


End file.
